


Aftercare

by Jellycatty



Series: Douchifer/Lucidan chronicles [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Kinktober 2020, M/M, post scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 30 of Kinktober 2020PromptAftercare
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Douchifer/Lucidan chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949659
Kudos: 36





	Aftercare

Day 30: Aftercare

Lucifer loved scening with Dan, watching him been and plead while Lucifer tortured and teased and caused him pleasure that his human body had never felt before but his favourite bit was always the aftercare.

There was something about it that just filled him with contentment and serenity when he was able to hold his sub close, feed him bits of food and water and pet him softly while he came down from subspace. There was no need for words between them, the love flowing easily and obviously, even as Lucifer scooped up the come that had leaked from the human and pushed it back inside, holding it inside Dan with his fingers or a butt plug to keep him full and wet and undeniably HIS.


End file.
